pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AnonymousWhistleblower/Toxic Guilds?
Fellow PK players, So, by this point it's been some time since the release of the guild system. And, as I'm certain, pretty much everyone's experiences have varied with the system. I'd like to share mine. I'll start this off by saying that I'm not going to name any names in this post, because it would be disingenuous of me to do so. I am currently playing on Jamel server, on what you might call the "top" guild. Most of the people within my guild are really chill people, ones that I would see myself getting along with if I ever met them in real life. I'm glad that PK has given me the opportunity to meet these people and to get close to them (well, as close as you can in a game like this). But, I do take umbrage to some of the activities that happen in our guild. First, the leader of our guild is, to put it lightly, a bit of an egomaniac, both inside of the game and out. I can recall an instance where a person outside of my guild had repeatedly been recruiting guild members for use in the Alchemy Lab. When brought to the attention of our guild leader, the gist (not necessarily the letter) of his response was "make his life so miserable that he'll quit the game". Now, the shock of such a statement aside, I maintain that this is a mobile game. A game. And one that a lot of people don't have a huge amount of time to invest in at that. A lot of people put real money into this game; is it really fair to approach other players with the mentality that we should be driving them away from that hard-earned money? Most of my fellow guildies tend to think so. Our guild chat is rife with discussions along these very same lines, and though we purport to be a guild that helps others, internally we have a very "us or them" mentality. Because we are the power players on Jamel, we have every ability to oppress others who are not in our guild, and some of our guild members do this very irresponsibly. It is very conflicting to me; these are people I call my friends, and yet they are perfectly content to stay inside this sphere that we have and just basically bully other people. And what is our justification for this? We're just "playing the game", so to speak. We're establishing ourselves as superior to other players. "We're the haves; they're the have-nots". "They just hate us 'cause they ain't us", and so forth. These are the ideas that frequently come forth when we have these discourses, and it just really, really bothers me. I have a lot of internal guild communications that I'd love to spill publicly to these ends, many of which come straight from our Dear Leader, and many of which are pretty shocking in nature. But I feel that in doing so I may jeopardize my place within our guild. I'm essentially trapped; the desire to keep in touch and maintain a positive relationship with my friends outweighs my desire to go against what our leader does, and so as such I must post this anonymously. One other quirk about our leader is that he frequently claims to "be in contact with ZQ" and has stated several times that "ZQ is looking into hiring me". The veracity of these claims aside, it seems to be very arrogant, and that reputation reflects on our entire guild. So what do I hope to gain from this? First, I hope to assert what a lot of players on Jamel outside of our guild already suspect to be true: we are managed by a group of erstwhile bullies who in turn encourage us to bully, but publicly discredit that idea, as well as to discredit anyone who speaks out against us. Second, I would hope that guilds on other servers who follow this example may be convinced to change their ideas. This is a really fun game, and by just being jerks to other people, we discourage them from continuing and put the future of the game at risk, albeit indirectly. Lastly, I would like to see ZQ do something to maybe fix this system a bit. A guild full of power players can easily exert superiority over the rest of the server, both in number and in power, and this essentially breaks the guild system entirely. We can level up faster, beat everything faster, win pretty much every guild war every day, and just generally gain a huge leg up on everyone else. There has got to be a better way to go about this, ZQ. You've been at this for a while, you can definitely make it better for everyone. I'll try to answer any questions that I can without identifying myself, and I do have other points that I wish to discuss. If I can figure out how to post them eloquently enough without being aggrandizing, then I shall. -Anon. Category:Blog posts